freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Caution Video
Caution Video is a Japanese home video company. Logo Its logo shows a man not wearing a shirt (and possibly naked) from the waist up howling or screaming while we zoom to his face. the Font, Caution appears with the byline "films that break the mold". (Joe from Prison Train 1938) The man remains unknown. Info This logo was often found in VHS tapes of Japanese B-movies like Godzilla,Meet The Feebles,Hammerhead, and more. Scare Factor High. It kinda depends what you think of the man howling or screaming. Some find it funny, but most will be caught off guard by it. And some may like it. Category:Home Video Companies Category:Japanese Companies Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Beige Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Halloween logos Category:1986 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1994 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:VHS Logos Category:White Logos Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare the Popplio Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare the Rowlet Category:Logos that scare the Litten Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that make Jonas Van Geel laugh Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that make popstar56 laugh Category:Logos that not scare Dora And DoraYes FrozenNo's Sam Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Sineskwela Characters Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Taken From The Zombie Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Taken From The Monster Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Eevee scream Category:2008 Category:Japanese Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Japanese Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make Aang (Avatar Worlds) cry for dear life. Category:Logos that scare Sokka Avatar The Last Airbender and makes hin shit his dick Category:Logos that scare firebenders Category:What are you guys? RETARDED. Category:Logos that screams Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that howled Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that contains howling Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make you want to stop changing the categories Category:We are so dead. Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?!